Although a water soluble cationized polymer has been used in hair detergents for the purpose of giving conditioning effects to the hair, it does not provide a satisfactory effect. Amino-modified silicones have been used as another material for giving excellent conditioning effects to the hair, but they do not exhibit their function sufficiently in hair detergents.